1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known image forming device incorporates a recording head and a conveyor unit, which conveyor unit has a recording medium adhered thereon and conveys the recording medium to a position where the recording medium faces the recording head. When a recording medium is jammed between the recording head and the conveyor unit in the image forming device, the conveyor unit withdraws downward so as to create a space large enough for a user to place a hand therein.